Rewrite Summer wake up call
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Harry is sleeping the day away at the Burrow when somebody decides to have some fun.


I don't own Harry Potter.

This is a rewrite of Summer Wake up call.

….

It's a warm sunny morning at the Burrow. It's the middle of the summer after the golden trios sixth year which found every teenager still asleep even though it was well past noon. Harry Potter, Boy who lived, was no exception to this. He was sleeping in Bill's old room. He lay on his stomach using his arms as a pillow. Despite the sunny day outside it was nothing but dark inside the room due to a thick black blanket that had been placed over the window.

The sleeping young man didn't notice the bedroom door open nor when it closed. He slept on as somebody sat on the bed beside him. However, when that person started to rub his back up and down he moaned. Having stopped his movements the older male smiled softly down at him. He started to run his hands down the others back again. Slowly rubbing along the contracting muscles before coming to a stop on hip bones.

"Harry." The other man whispered after leaning down close to his ear. "Come on, baby, wake up."

"Mmmm"Harry shifted closer to the male. "Why?"

"It's two in the afternoon and everybody is asleep." The other male answered.

"Everybody?" Harry rolled to his back lazily.

"Yes." Was the reply as Harry wrapped his arms loosely around the others neck. "Mum and Dad went out for a few hours and everybody else in the house is dead to the world."

"Mmm…missed you." Harry burrowed his face into the others neck trying to pull him down.

"Missed you too." He started to suck Harry's neck lightly before running his tongue over what will surely be a mark.

"Bill." Harry moaned arching into the mouth.

Bill could feel his cock twitching at the sound of his name on his boyfriend's mouth. Harry pulled him down on top before spreading his legs so that Bill could fit between them. Bill grinded slightly against Harry's already hard cock.

"I was having a wonderful dream." Harry's breathing was coming a little heavier as the leaned his head back on his pillow and raised his hips to meet Bills.

"What was it about?" Bill went back to kissing his neck his hips picking up speed slightly.

"I-it… *gasp*…Bill…It w…was aaaab-boout you."

"Mmmm….what was I doing?"

"Pounding my ass into the…mattress." Harry clung tightly to the others man's back. Their hips now rocking in a hard slow tempo. "C-c-cl-ose."

"Wanna hear you, baby." They rested their foreheads together. Their eyes held when they met. Bill gripped Harry's hips firmly, guiding them against his as he sped even more. Harry cried out his release not even 30 seconds later soon followed by the older man who groaned.

Their lips met in a loving kiss after coming down from their high. Harry reached down between them where he un did Bill's pants. He reached his hand past his boxers and started to stock him. Bill let out a loud deep groan at the ministrations on his sensitive penis.

"Harry…fuck..." Bill started thrusting his hips into the hand. "I want in you."

"Then get in me." Harry answered.

Bill forced himself off the bed long enough to undress before slipping under the sheet and cover that Harry lay under only to find the other male already nude. He raised his eyebrow causing a blush to spread over Harry's face.

"It got hot." Bill laughed at him.

"What if my sister came in?"

"I guess she would see something she has always wanted too."

"I guess she would."

Harry wrapped his arms back around the other man. Bill kissed him gently as he was sliding his hand over chest abs, stomach and past hips to cup his slightly hard cock. Harry groaned loudly. He rolled halfway on top of Harry before spreading the other male's legs so he could rest between them again. He reached for the lube that he kept in the top draw before slicking up three fingers. He spread Harry's legs further gasped as a finger was pushed into him.

"You okay, love?" Harry spread his legs across the mattress and shifted his hips.

"Y-y yeah. " Bill slid in another finger. Harry moaned and pushed back. "M-More."

For the next several minutes Bill worked to get Harry ready only deeming him so when he was pushing back on three fingers. He withdrew his fingers causing Harry to whimper. Bill slicked his hard flesh before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth as he pushed in. Harry cried out in pleasure. Bill slowly pushed in until he felt his balls hit the other males' ass. Harry tangled his hands into long red locks pulling Bills lips to his own. They kissed with every ounce of love they felt for each other as Bill pulled out before slamming back in. Harry threw his head back onto the pillows. Bill rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he moved at a steady pace in and out of the tight heat that belonged to the man he had come to love.

"Hey, where's Bill?" Ginny asked from outside the door.

"How should I know?" Ron snapped at his sister.

The two lovers inside the dark room stopped. Bill moved to his knees and Harry pushed himself up on his elbows but neither pulled away. Both of them were looking at the door.

"Mum just flooed saying to tell him to make sure he feeds us something when we wake up."

"Ginny, your old enough to make your own food."

"I know that. My point is I can't find him."

"Well, he's around here somewhere."

"I'll check his room."

Bill still didn't pull out but Harry sat up a little more.

"Harry is asleep in there. Leave him alone." After a few more seconds they heard them walk off. Harry let his body fall back onto the bed. Bill leaned over capturing his lips as he started to pound into him at a faster pace then before.

"Bill." Harry moaned. "Harder."

Bill wasn't worried about his younger siblings hearing them. He had put a silencing charm up when he had come in. He sat up back on his knees with Harry's lower body in his lap causing the covers pool around them. He started to thrust harder and faster as he hit Harry's prostate over and over.

"nnaahh..b-b-b…oh god…gunna…gunna cum."

"Touch yourself." Bill moaned gripping Harry's hips

Harry slid both hands down his body. His left pitching his nipples while his other pumped his cock. Bill sped up making the headboard slam into the wall over and over again.

"William!" Harry screamed as he released his seed for the second time.

Bill followed right after, slumping on top of the other ran down both of them as they gasped.

"I love you." Harry stated once he was laying on Bill's chest to sleep.

"I love you." Bill answered kissing his forehead.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
